


Senior Year of High School

by Al3xand3r



Series: Derek's double life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Cock Warming, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Slut Shaming, Sub Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al3xand3r/pseuds/Al3xand3r
Summary: Derek is getting passed around from alpha to alpha in his school. Meanwhile Kate thinks she is the luckiest girl in highschool because she is dating the school’s quarterback.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Series: Derek's double life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Teen Wolf





	Senior Year of High School

Derek is in the sink about to puke. "Hey Derek, bad headache?" Theo asks knowing the answer to his question. Their class had a party yesterday before their first day as seniors. "You were so wasted that you forgot this at the party." Theo pulls out Derek's phone.

Derek was late to school plus hung over so he completely forgot about his phone when he woke up. "Shit, thanks man." Derek reaches to get his phone but Theo puts it back in his pocket.

"You see Derek I looked through your phone and what I found out was very interesting." Theo looks Derek up and down, "What would Kate say if I show her your porn history?"

"You looked through my phone? What the fuck. Are you trying to blackmail me cuz I will kick your ass." Derek growls. 

"I don't think you want to hurt me." Theo steps closer to Derek, "In fact I know exactly what you crave. See in your history you watch a bunch of alphas bottoming. At first I thought maybe you wanted to fuck an alpha yourself. But that would still mean you're into dudes."

"Listen Theo, just forget what you saw." Derek raises his alpha voice. “And give me my phone back asshole.”

"But then I saw your text with this John guy. You can guess my shock when I read through all your messages." Theo moves to the bathroom door and locks it, "Who would have guessed the alpha quarterback wants to get tied up and passed around?"

"I don't want that!" Derek has no idea how to get out of this. Was Theo going to extort him for money?

"Why don’t you get on your knees.." Theo is going to have some fun with this information. "We both know what a huge slut you are so how about you do as you are told and maybe I won't show this to your girlfriend." 

"Theo please don't show kate. I'm a fucking Hale! If you tell anyone the rumor will spread and I could get kicked out the football team and lose my scholarship." Derek pleads. The Hales were legendary in their Town. A family that only produces pure Alphas.

"Get on your knees and tell me exactly what you will do to keep my mouth shut." Theo grabs Derek's shoulder and starts to pull him down, "Tell me how you want a real alpha to put you in your place. "

Derek slowly starts to kneel, "Fine okay I'll let you fuck me if you give me my phone back."

"Really? That doesn't sound very convincing. Maybe I have to tell John that his pet no longer seems to be submissive." Theo takes Derek's phone out and starts to dial John, "I won't even tell Kate about your little secret. I'll just let David know that you are an alpha and not a cock hungry slut" He puts the phone on speaker, "Oh don't look mad I'm doing you a favor by keeping you loyal to your girlfriend." 

"Okay, okay fine." Derek starts to stand up but Theo holds his shoulder down. "Fine, fine, fine I'll let you do whatever you want to me I'll be your bitch. I'll even let you play quarterback for a game or two.”

Theo is still not impressed, "Sorry pup you had your chance. Maybe John can help me understand why you are so stubborn." Theo was going to call him regardless. He wanted to know the guy who turned a Hale into a cum hungry slut.”

"What?" Comes a voice from Derek's phone.

"John? My name is Theo” He looks at Derek’s horrified face, “And with me I have Derek Hale who apparently wants to stay loyal to his girlfriend. Which means your relationship, if you can even call it that, will have to end with him." 

"I see, pass me to him and put the phone on speaker so you can hear this too Theo." John command not knowing he's already on speaker phone. Theo places the phone on the sink between Derek and him.

"Hey John," Derek’s heart speeds up having a hard time processing all of this.

"Try again pup." 

Derek looks at Theo and back at the phone. After a few seconds he gives in, "Hello Master." Theo's pants start to feel tight. He read the messages between the two, but it was a whole new level witnessing it himself.

"What is this shit about you not wanting to be my slave anymore?" John adds, "Because if I remember correctly you begged me two days ago to come to my house today after your football practice." 

"No, it's nothing like that." Derek does his best to explain what was going on.

Afterwards John comes uo with an idea, "Is this true Theo, you want to fuck my sloppy seconds?"

Thoe smiles, "Yes, fucking girls and twinks is one thing but fucking an alpha is a whole new thrill."

"Tell you what Theo. I have a time consuming job so I don't always get to keep an eye on my pet." John explains, "So you can use him in school however you want as long as you update me with pictures and videos."

"Sounds good but I'm not sure Derek here likes the idea of being used in school." Theo lies, he can see Hale’s bulge get bigger.

"Derek has no say in this. He is just a hole for me to use and will do anything I tell him." John has used Derek for almost a full year and knows what the boy really craves. Derek just needs a bit of guidance. "Derek do push ups while I talk to your new owner."

Derek's hungover and might vomit but still does as he is told. "How many, sir?" 

John huffs, "I don't like repeating myself boy." 

"Sorry sir." Derek is still a bit lightheaded but starts to do his push ups. He will stop until John tells him to or they finish their conversation.

"You have my permission to use him while in school. I will send you a good quality video camera so you can film it and send it to me. If you need to find more men to help you out, you are free to do that. But send me a picture of them beforehand so I can approve." Derek's dick is fully erect. John is going to loan him like a cheap slut and Theo will film the whole thing. 

"Sounds hot." Theo puts his foot on top of Derek knowing he can't do anything other than continue with his push ups. After a while Theo gives John his phone number and they exchange some more ideas. 

“You can stop now boy.” John lets Derek know before he hangs up.

"Fuck" Derek collapses on the floor.

"You hear that slut?. You have a new owner." Theo asks with his foot still on top of his new slave. 

There comes a knock on the bathroom door, "Why is the Door locked?" They both turn to look at the door. It sounds like Kyle from the football team. This bathroom is reserved for a few seniors guys. It should be open to everyone but about 7 years ago some senior class members created the rule and it’s been like that ever since.

"Come back later kyle, I'm fucking Derek Hale!" Theo laughs looking at Derek's famous glare. That Hale glare usually meant you were royally fucked. But now Theo sees all bark and no bite.

"Very funny asshole! Do you have diarrhea or something!" Kyle asks and keeps knocking.

"Are you fucking crazy? Why would you say that?" He sits up to glare more at Theo. “Fuck of kyle! We are in the middle of a conversation!” They hear Kyle’s footsteps leave.

"Calm down. No one will believe that Hale the star quarterback is getting drilled." Theo starts to remove Derek's varsity jacket and shirt. "Hell, I still don't fully believe it myself." He goes to his backpack and pulls out a black sharpie. "We have to get to class now. But before we go I have some pictures to send to my new friend." He starts to write on Derek's pecs. Derek tries to look at what Theo is writing. But Theo grabs his hair with his left arm. "No peeking boy."

"I have to change in the locker room will this come off?" 

"You will keep this football practice ends." Theo keeps writing, "In fact you will show me this artwork when we change in the locker room. Now take your pants and underwear off." He stands and takes his own phone out while Derek gets undressed. "I'm going to get you better underwear. Boxers are not something a cock hungry whore should be wearing."

"Yes sir," Derek drops his boxers to reveal his boner. 

"Wow a little small for a Hale alpha." Thoe guess it's average size but wants to tease him. "No matter, you won't be using your dick in our little arrangement. Now flex your biceps so I can take a picture of you Hale." After a few clicks he says, "Now put your varsity jacket back on. Make it fast, I don't want to be late to my class." Theo is late most of the time but he just wants Derek to speed up. 

Derek puts his jacket back on and returns to his knees, "How will I know if I'm covering the words if I can't look sir."

"Just do it, I'll let you know if you need to adjust." Theo quickly takes a few more pictures before he leaves. "Good boy, see you at football practice Hale." Theo opens the door and leaves.

Derek picks up his clothes and rushes to the bathroom stall to get dressed. "Shit, what just happened?" A part of him thinks he's still dreaming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek has been staring at the clock all day. It's the last class before he has to go to football practice. Theo still has his phone so he has nothing to do other than be in the back seat of class and glare at anyone wanting to make conversation with him. Kate is right outside the class door waiting for Derek. "Shit" What if Theo already spread the pictures and the whole school knows? He shakes the feeling out and hopes for the best. As soon as the bell rings he stands and heads to the school gym with his girlfriend.

“Did you have fun yesterday?” Kate asks “Cuz that was one hell of a night we had.”

“Yeah kate I need to hurry to the locker room. I don’t want to be late to my first football practice game.” Derek speed walks to the boys locker room. He wants to get their first so he can change before anyone sees the writing on his body.

“Okay well you didn’t answer my text messages?” Kate asks.

“I forgot my phone at home.” Derek speeds up and loses distance with kate.

“I’ll see you after practice then!” Kate makes her own way to cheerleading practice.

When he enters the locker room he spots Theo on his phone. “Hey Theo.” He looks around the room to see if anyone else is there. 

“Try again pup?” Theo tells him, remembering the phone call with John.

“Hello sir.” Derek rushes inside and pulls out his football gear from his gym bag. He takes his shirt off and stands in front of his master. “I kept it, sir.” When Theo doesn’t look up from his phone he adds, “I am going to change now.” 

“Hale my feet need a massage before practice so get to it.” Theo orders without looking up from his phone.

“Theo, our teammates will walk through the door in any second please.” Derek tries to reason.

Theo extends his foot, “Do it before Kate gets an interesting message.”

“Fuck.” As soon as Derek starts to massage his feet Kyle walks in.

“Hello Hale, what are you doing?” Kyle laughs.

“Theo’s foot hurt so I’m helping him out.” Derek tries to bend down enough so Kyle can’t see what Theo wrote on him.

“Okay?” Kyle starts to get undressed. He is one of the few guys on the team that wears a jockstrap. His jockstrap highlights his big white ass. “Derek, take a look at my abs, they are becoming an 8 pack.” 

Derek looks up to see a naked Kyle holding his jockstrap on his hand. “I? What?” His face is inches away from Kyle’s huge cock. Before he has time to think, Kyle pushes his cock inside his mouth.

“It’s okay, Theo here told me how you crave alpha cock.” Kyle is the tallest guy in their team. He hold’s Derek in place and starts to facefuck him. “I never had an alpha suck my cock but I assume you know your way around a huge cock. All you suck is alpha dick don’t you bitch.”

Theo takes his cock out his pants and starts to film on his phone, “You have the money Kyle?”

“Sure.” Kyle holds Derek by the back of his neck, “Follow me and don’t take my cock out your mouth.” Kyle moves across the locker room pretending to find his pants. “Hmm I can’t seem to find my pants.” He feels Derek’s saliva dripping on his balls. “Oh there they are.” He pulls Derek off his cock. Before he gets a chance to breath Kyle forces him to deepthroat theo, “Suck him off while I pay for your cunt.”

Derek’s dick starts to leak pre-cum. He wonders if Kyle or Theo will let him touch his cock. John usually puts Derek in a cock cage. John believes that only real alphas get to cum whenever they want. Derek tests the water and by giving his cock a few strokes.

“What the fuck do yo think you are doing slut?” Theo laughs, “I know for a fact that John doesn’t let you cum”

“That’s funny, it’s touching its little dick.” Kyle hands Theo the money and gets behind Derek, “Put your hands behind your back before I break them bitch.” Derek does as he is told. Kyle lines his cock next to Derek’s hole. “Don’t worry boy, it shouldn't hurt much who needs lube you already spat on my cock.” Kyle holds Derek’s hands as leverage and starts to pound him.

“Fuck!” Derek pulls Theo’s dick out his mouth and screams.

“Who said you can stop sucking my cock bitch.” Theo keeps filming, “You need cocks on both your holes at all times don’t you boy.” Derek goes back to sucking. His screams are muffled by Theo’s cock.

After 15 minutes of raw fucking Theo and Kyle deposite their sperm inside Hale. Kyle knows what comes next so he picks up his jockstrap. “Come on bitch it’s picture time.” Kyle places his jockstrap on Derek’s face, “Get familiar with that smell boy.”

“Derek put your thumbs up to show how appreciative you are and Kyle flex those arms.” Theo tries to get a good picture so he can send it to John. After the perfect picture Theo says, “You get to cum when the rest of the team gets their turn.”.

Derek forgot they were in the locker room and tenses again. “What?” Theo shows him the picture. Derek is kneeling with the jockstrap on his head giving two thumbs up. Kyle is next to him flexis his arm with one hand and pulling Derek’s hair with the other. And on Hale’s body it reads ‘FOOTBALL TEAM’S CUM DUMPSTER’


End file.
